Waited
by xX-Rai-Xx
Summary: (song-fic) After another defeat in a simple sparring match Vegeta leaves with nothing much to say but Goku ponders his actions, wondering if he truly cared if he had his companionship (VG )NOT YAOI


*a/n* I did this a loooong time ago and i just found it...i looked it over and remembered how much i liked it so decided hey why not post it...its one of i think two song-fics maybe this one was a bit tougher than the other cuz the lyrics are a bit odd...and short but i pulled it off didn't I ? I think i like song-fics...maybe ill do more...i have inspiration for a new fic by the way guys...see i was watching the "Bardock Movie" today on Cartoon Network since its friday and well i figured i could make a spin off...like ....what would happen if Bardock paid attention to those visions earlier and chose to leave the planet and follow his son to the strange new planet...ya know somthin like that ^_~ i might do it...not sure it depends on how fast i get my trilogy story done...that and Black Rose Revenge still isnt done *sighs* man im struggling...well ill just go by how time treats me and we'll see....ive got an appointment with a woman from a school i wanna attend some time in the near future...check out the campus and talk tuition and junk...that and my 'rents *(parents) are hounding me to get a job and get my license im 18 and dont have car or license yet not cool!!! well enough rambling get to the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own dragonballz nor this song the credit goes to Akira Toriyama and of course the artist if the song "Our Lady Peace"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku blocked another punch that was directed towards his jaw-line and with his free hand countered with a punch of his own. The other saiyan before him blocked the oncoming fist and shoved him away creating enough space between them once again. Phasing out Goku re-appeared behind Vegeta and upon impulse the older saiyan turned to face him ready to block the kick that his rival sent his way. He grabbed his leg and tossed him into the nearby wall of rock.  
  
Before he could recover the other fighter came barreling towards him with lightning speed. Goku blocked a series of swift punches and then countered with a powerful kick only to be blocked and used against him again. He chose that moment to take this to solid ground and slammed into his opponent with full force sending him reeling into the opposite rock mound. Vegeta let himself fall to the ground and took a moment to recover.   
  
Hit the ground  
  
Weighed down again  
  
  
  
The match continued on like this for quite some time until it was obvious that Goku was the victor. Like usual He tried to be friendly with his saiyan counterpart. "Thanks for a great spar today Vegeta, I see your coming out with some new tricks all the time. It's getting harder for me to determine your next move."   
  
The older fighter made no effort to respond, but simply nod and reclaim his usual stance with his arms folded tightly across his broad chest. Goku extended his hand towards him in a way to show his gratitude. Yet the silent prince neglected the offered hand and walked away leaving Goku there alone to dwell on his actions.  
  
You walked out  
  
but I'm sure you're my friend  
  
  
  
As always Goku stood there with a perplexed look on his face. He didn't really know why Vegeta, even after working together to defeat Buu, scowled at any act of kindness or friendliness towards him. He knew that was the way he had always acted before Frieza's tyranny ended. Was it that hard to let go? It must have had a major impact on him to the point where he couldn't. So he learned to put up these barriers, act the way he did and not feel remorse over it. He understood, he really did but he just wanted to be able to get through to him, it wasn't like he was going to destroy his pride once he got in.  
  
It must have been good  
  
this can't be for good  
  
  
  
He took a seat down on the grass for a moment and looked up to the sky. Not really understanding why he looked around and waited there just on the slim chance that he might return. Why he would come back was beyond him, but when they had defeated Buu and returned to Kami's lookout to meet their families, it seemed that they had hit it off and become somewhat of good friends.  
  
Even during the battle itself, they had worked together countless times. When they fused they had no choice but to compromise. He only wanted the other saiyan to know he had a friend if he needed it, but it was no use trying to get him to open up. Still he sat there wondering if the odds were really that slim, and if he should bother to wait.   
  
I waited  
  
So he didn't have the tremendous pride and swelling ego like he did. He wasn't exactly as sharp as a tack, at least outside of fighting. He sat there for about a good thirty minutes. It never dampened his spirit to know he more than likely wouldn't accept his friendship because he kept trying.  
  
But I must be too dumb to be proud  
  
because I waited, I waited   
  
After, those thirty minutes became an hour and he had fallen asleep for another good thirty-five minutes. He sat upwards and stretched, yawning real wide and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Noises somewhere nearby caught his attention, he got his hopes up once more looking in every direction for any sign of life, or any sign of him.   
  
Woke to sounds  
  
I prayed you were there  
  
  
  
But when he finally realized it was not him he laid back down and heaved a sigh. He figured that Vegeta showed his appreciation in his own way and would never change. He knew that in some way Vegeta almost did care whether he had his companionship or not, he just didn't like to show it.  
  
I fell back down  
  
But I'm sure you still care  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*this is a note to those who are following my stories ^_~ thankx a bunch guys...im glad u like them...i hoped ot get more reviews but i wonder just how many ppl actually know my stories exist...well thankx again anyway...i do it for two things...the fans and for fun ^_~ 


End file.
